Hidden Facility
by kjoker
Summary: Thunderbird 5 picked up a distress signal. The Tracy boys came to the rescue. But they have no idea what waiting for them in the facility.


Thunderbirds Are Go! Rated: R Note: Story inspired by Matthew Reilly's books. www.matthewreilly.com The weapons here are based on his books which you can access it in his website under Technology. Written by: Kjoker  
  
Hidden Facility  
  
Sunday. The Tracy boys were relaxing at home. Their father's reading a book in the living room and enjoying a cup of tea. Virgil's painting in the living room and Scott's in the swimming pool with Gordon. John's helping Brain and Tin-tin with checking the Thunderbirds. Alan's in Thunderbird 5. Simply an ordinary day. Then Thunderbird 5 picked up a distress signal. "If anyone can hear me.help.please help.Sahara desert.coming.must.," a voice came crackling through the comm. Alan responded. "This is International Rescue. We hear you. Your voice is breaking up. Can you repeat what you said?" asked Alan. "Help.Sahara Desert.facility.everyone's dead.must not get the machine.please.help..," said the voice again. "Hang on. I got your location. Just hang on," said Alan. He contacted base. "Thunderbird 5 to base. Come in please," said Alan. Jeff hit the reply button. "Base to Thunderbird 5. Yes Alan?" asked Jeff. "Father I've received a distress call from Sahara Desert. Here's the playback," said Alan. Alan hit the playback switch. Virgil sat down on the table and listened to the recording. "Alright Alan. We'll take it from here. Meanwhile see if you can contact that person again," said Jeff. "F.A.B. father. Thunderbird 5 out," said Alan. "Virgil get the others," said Jeff. Virgil nodded and ran out to called his brothers. In less than five minutes, the boys were all there including Tin-tin and Brain. Jeff played the recording again. "Alright. We've got a situation in the Sahara Desert. A distress call made from a facility. Scott, take Thunderbird 1 and go to Sahara Desert. Contact Alan to pinpoint a location for you," said Jeff. "Right away father," said Scott. He headed for Thunderbird 1. Fifteen minutes later he was entering the Sahara Desert area. "Finding a facility in the middle of Sahara desert. It's like searching needle in a haystack." Scott flipped the comm. switch. "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 5. Come in Thunderbird 5." "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, reading you 5 by 5," said Alan. "Can you pinpoint a location for me of that facility?" asked Scott. "It's Latitude 25 27' 15" and Longitude 27 58' 59"," said Alan. "FAB. I'll let you know what I find," said Scott. He punched in the coordinates in the navigation panel. Scott saw mountains a few minutes later. He contacted base. "Thunderbird 1 to Base. Come in please," said Scott. "Base to Thunderbird 1. Go ahead Scott," said Jeff. "Father I see no facility whatsoever here. I only see mountains and hills," said Scott. "Could be hidden. Alright Scott hang in there. I'll send Virgil, John, and Gordon. Land immediately as soon as you boys hook up and find that facility. From the sound of the person it's important that we find him. He could be in danger," said Jeff. "FAB father," said Alan. "Alright boys. Virgil, take Thunderbird 2. John and Gordon go with your brother. Take the Mole," said Jeff. "Yes father," said Virgil. The three boys headed for Thunderbird 2. The launch pad opened up and soon T2 is in the air. "A facility in the Sahara desert? How could anyone built a facility over there?" asked John. "Maybe another government covert ops or testing lab of some sort," said Virgil. "I'm telling you guys. I have a bad feeling about this. Ocean is my field but sand.desert.sun.I don't think I can stand the heat," said Gordon.  
  
Finally Thunderbird 2 reached the destination. Scott landed Thunderbird 1 at the base of the mountain. Virgil landed Thunderbird 2 beside Thunderbird 1. The boys met up. "Ok. So it's hidden. How do we find it? I don't see any doors," said Alan. "Hidden facility.hidden door.camouflaged I think," said Virgil. "Start looking," said John. They walked along the base of the mountain and check for any sign of door. They could feel the heat of the sun started to sting their skins. Fifteen minutes later, Virgil noticed a small square. .black indentation surrounding the square. He pushed the button and to the left of the button a camouflaged door slid open revealing a dark hallway. "Found it," said Virgil. "I got one too," said Scott. He pushed the button and there was an opening revealing another dark hallway. "Which door should we pick? Door number 1 or door number 2?" asked John. "We'll split up. Virgil you take John. I'll take Gordon," said Scott. "FAB," said Virgil. "We should get flashlight," said Scott. Virgil grabbed four flashlights from Thunderbird 2 and gave one to each of his brothers. The boys were ready to enter the facility. "See you on the other side," said Gordon. As soon as the boys entered the doors, they slid closed again. Gordon, who was a bit jumpy, was startled and turned around. "It's alright Gordon," said Scott calming his brother. They turned on their flashlight. They walked carefully through the dark hallway. "This place is giving me the creeps," said John. "I'll second that. As soon as we found that man we're out of here," said Virgil. "Didn't the guy said something about a machine?" asked John. "And?" asked Virgil. "Sounded like the machine is important," said John. "Maybe. We'll see," said Virgil. Finally, they saw a door. They opened the door. Another dark room. Virgil and John flashed their flashlight along the wall, try to find a light switch. John found a switch box. He opened the box and examined it. Virgil flashed his flashlight around the room and saw another door on the upper right of the room. He smelt something. "What the.? Bullet holes. I'm trying to find the emergency light," said John. "What's that smell?" asked Virgil. John finally found it. He flipped the switch and the emergency light went on. "Holy.," said Virgil. John turned around and saw what Virgil saw. Bodies, blood splattered on the walls. "Looks like there's a war going on here," said John. Bodies twisted in all angles. Some completely riddled with bullets. "I think we better tell father," said Virgil. Then they heard a door slid open on the far side. Virgil dived and grabbed an MP5-PDW/MP-7 from one of the corpses. John grabbed a US M16 Rifle (A3 Variant). "We're not trained in this kind of rescue," said John. They both aimed it at the door.  
  
Meanwhile Scott and Gordon found a door. They opened it carefully. They saw a generator room. Two huge canisters were poised on steel frames. They could hear a soft hum. Unlike the hallway the room is red from the emergency light effects. "Generator room?" asked Scott. "Looks like it," said Gordon. They searched the room and saw another door. They approached the door. Scott opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Geez Scott!" shouted Virgil. "We could have killed you," said John. "What happened?" asked Scott. "I think I'm going to throw up," said Gordon as soon as he saw the bodies. "We don't know. We just got here," said Virgil. "I'm going to head out and tell father about this. You guys stay here. I'll be back," said Scott. He headed for the door and went out to Thunderbird 1. "I think we're going to need these weapons. Ok. Gordon find your weapon. Virgil find another one for Scott. Let's look around for more magazines to refill our weapons," said John. Virgil, John and Gordon looked around. John found that one of the corpses was wearing a computer wrist panel. He removed the computer panel and wore it in his right wrist. He pushed several button and a 3d map of the facility appeared. Virgil looked around for another weapon for Scott and found a Colt Commando. Gordon grabbed an FN P-90. "We should grab these ear pieces for communication," said John. Virgil nodded. Virgil also found an M8A3-STN Stun Grenade (a.k.a flash- bang). Gordon started looking too.  
  
As soon as Scott sat down on his chair in Thunderbird 1 he turned on the comm. "Thunderbird 1 to base. Come in please," said Scott. "Base to Thunderbird 1. Go ahead Scott," said Jeff. "Father, I think this is serious. We found the hidden facility and it looked like there was a war going on. Corpses everywhere. John, Virgil and Gordon are inside," said Scott. "Have you found the man who sent out the distress signal?" asked Jeff. "No we haven't," said Scott. "Keep looking. I'll contact Lady Penelope and see if we can send out marines to you. I was doing some research on that facility and my source told me about that machine.it's a weather control device. Words have gone out to secret agents around the world. They will try to get that machine. I'm sure that the Hood knows about this also and maybe his groups were already there and killed whoever protecting the machine. If the Hood have successfully retrieved the machine then it's the end of the world," said Jeff. "Do you believe that the Hood is involved in this father? I mean from the looks of it.this is not Hood's style," said Scott. "I'm not sure Scott. But I want you to keep looking and find that man. Be careful," said Jeff. "FAB father," said Scott. He then turned off the comm. and went back inside the facility.  
  
"Hey Scott. Here," said Virgil while tossing him the Colt Commando and an ear piece. "Thanks. By the way father said we should keep looking for this guy and this machine. He will try to get the marines here," said Scott. Gordon looked around nervously. "Is father serious? I mean we're not trained for this," said Gordon. "The marines will get here," said Virgil calming his brother. "According to the map the machine is located on the fourth level. Below this level it looks like a habitat and command room. Maybe we can find our guy over there," said John. "Alright," said Scott. "Hey guys, here is the elevator," said Virgil while moving around some bodies to clear the floor. The elevator is an open one like the one used in the mines. Scott hit button marked "2" on the elevator panel and the elevator started moving down. They could see metal racks with boxes surrounding the elevator. There's a door behind them. Virgil opened the door and revealed a lab room. There're several computer stations in the middle of the room and desks. To their west and east there're doors and there's another one on their far left. "Let's search this place. Scott headed for the far left door and entered the room. Conference room. Virgil opened the east door which leads to the bedrooms. John opened the west room and found the command room. "Uh guys.," called John. They saw a man sitting on a chair facing a computer console. His eyes were staring at the monitor.lifeless. The room's filled with monitors, servers, cables, and wires. Scott checked the body's temperature. Still warm. "This is our guy," said Scott. "Ok, now what?" asked Virgil. "Let's look around," said Scott. They searched the place and found only communication logs. Gordon and Scott went out and searched the computers on the lab. They found a blueprint of the machine. "Found something. Looks like a blueprint of the machine," said Gordon. Scott came over. "Download that. Might be useful," said Scott. Gordon searched for a disk and downloaded the data. Meanwhile John turned on the power in the command room and the monitors turned on. Several monitors showed computer prompt and five other monitors were for video surveillance. Virgil and John could see their two brothers in the lab. "Done," said Gordon. He put the disk inside his pocket. "Hey John, Virgil," called Scott. The two of them went out from the command room. "Want to move on?" "Yeah sure," said Virgil. They headed for the elevator room and descended to the third level.  
  
Upon descending to level 3 they could see more metal racks with boxes against the wall in the elevator room. They could see a door behind them. Scott opened the door and they could see a huge room. They could see boxes. On the far left they could see a staircase leading up to a ramp surrounding the place. There's another stair on the upper right of the room leading up to the ramp also. John checked with his map. "Warehouse," said John. "Let's check these boxes," said Scott. The boys spread out and looked at the boxes. "Foods," said Virgil. "Medical supplies," said Gordon confirming. "Lab equipments," said John. "Alright. Let's check the next level," said Scott. They headed back to the elevator room.  
  
Four pair of eyes were watching them as the four boys entered the room. They were wearing night vision goggles. One man put up his hand, giving the other signal to stay put. As soon as they heard the elevator moving, the man gave the others order to move out. Four figures entered the elevator room and used the ladder to move up to the first floor. When they reached the first floor, they cleared from the elevator and one man hit the button marked "3" and the elevator descended back down again.  
  
The boys arrived on the fourth floor. They could see the same metal racks they found on previous levels. Again there's another door behind them. Scott opened the door. In the middle of the room there's a device. Round in shape and made out of metal. The round shape was resting on a metal box. Glass walls were protecting the machine. On the base of the device there're indentation which emitted eerie blue light, giving a mysterious appearance on the machine. On the far left side of the room there's a staircase leading up to the ramp. "I think that's the weather machine," said John as soon as they stepped into the room. The boys surrounded the machine. "Now what?" asked Gordon. "John, go back to the upper level and see if you can send a communication to father. Tell him that we found the machine," said Scott. Virgil noticed a red dot appeared on Scott's shirt. He immediately knew what that is. "Watch out!" shouted Virgil while leaping into his brother and knocked him down. As soon as Virgil pushed his brother down they could hear bullets hitting metal. Gordon and John ducked and slid to the right side of the machine and hid behind the machine. "Stop firing! We can't hit the machine," shouted one man. "We're in way over our heads here boys," said Virgil. "What's the plan?" asked Gordon. "John, you and Gordon head for the 2nd level and send distress signal to father. We'll cover you," said Scott. John took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. On three. 1, 2, 3," said Scott. He and Virgil stood up and fired on the ramp while John and Gordon dived for the door. One man fired on the door's direction. John heard the bullets hit the metal door as he entered the elevator room. Whack - whack -whack. "Argh!" shouted Gordon. John turned around and saw Gordon on the ground. He quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him inside. One bullet hit his foot. John checked his brother. "Come on. Let's go up to the second floor. There's probably a medical kit in the habitat," said John. He pushed the call for the elevator. He helped his brother to the elevator and hit the button marked "2". The elevator started going up.  
  
"We can't keep going on like this," said Scott. Virgil noticed that he still has the flash-bang. "Scott, get ready to run to the elevator room. I'm going to throw this grenade," said Virgil. Scott nodded. Virgil pulled the wire and threw the grenade on over the machine. As soon as it hit the ground, a bright light blinded the shooters. "Arrgh!" shouted several of them. Scott and Virgil ran for the elevator room. They climbed down the stairs and reached level 5. They stayed low and headed for the boxes along the walls. They hid behind them. Scott noticed the markings on the boxes. C4. "Not good," said Virgil. Scott looked at his brother. They could hear footsteps going down the stairs. Scott looked around the room and saw 2 tracks extending to the other side of the room. Scott motioned Virgil to follow him. They stayed low and stopped at the last box. Scott peeked and saw them coming out from the door. Scott counted them and there were seven. He saw another track connecting the two tracks to a ramp leading up. There's a metal cart near the ramp and a switch panel near the ramp. "Probably for the rails," thought Scott. He noticed that the metal cart could be the safest place to hide just in case. "Where are those marines?" whispered Virgil. Scott looked over to the door. The men stayed there and looked around. "Bastard. They know we don't have any way out so they just stay there and wait for us to come out," thought Scott. He looked at the ramp. He then motioned his brother to follow him. They walked carefully behind the boxes and headed for the ramp. They walked up the ramp slowly. It's very dark since there're no emergency lights. They reached the end of the ramp and they could feel a metal door. Scott opened the door slowly and peeked out. They saw three other men dressed in black who were standing around guarding the gate. Scott closed the metal door again. "There's more of them?" whispered Virgil. Scott looked down and nodded. Virgil took a deep breath. "This is it." "Not if we can help it. Come on. Let's go back down," said Scott. They went down from the ramp slowly again.  
  
Meanwhile John was in the habitat and was fixing up Gordon. "Can you stand?" asked John while supporting his brother. "Yeah," said Gordon, wincing. "Ok. Let's go back to the command room," said John. He helped his brother across the room. John put Gordon on the floor and locked the door. He looked at the monitors. He saw seven men on the fifth floor and four on the first floor. He couldn't see Scott or Virgil. His face turned grim. "This is not good," thought John. He then looked at the computer console and see if there's anything he could do. "They're waiting for us, aren't they?" asked Gordon. "Yes. They are," said John. "We're going to die here, aren't we?" asked Gordon. John didn't answer his brother. Gordon poised himself up and aimed his gun at the door.  
  
To be continued -  
  
This is my first attempt in writing a fan-fic. Review please? Sorry if there's any grammar mistake or spelling. English is not my first language.  
  
Anyway, this story is inspired by Matthew Reilly's books. I'm trying to create a fan-fic like his books but failing apparently. If you like fast paced action books I'd recommend you to buy Ice Station and Area 7. Area 7 is the sequel to Ice Station. Http://www.matthewreilly.com 


End file.
